Autumn
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Ada cinta, ada kisah./"Apa kita pernah bertemu, sebelumnya?"/SasuSaku X3/Oneshot/AU/Fic lama untuk merayakan ke-hiatus-anku, lagi :'3 seeya NEXT YEAR, minna XP/Bisa jadi untuk kamu :3/RnR jika berkenan, thanks for everything :)/SugarlessGum99: HIATUS


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****Autumn**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, 2nd POV, Romens gagal, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Kamu :3 Ya, kamu yang lagi baca ini X3**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**2nd POV**

Hari ini musim gugur, waktu yang tepat bagi dedaunan kering dari pohon-pohon _maple _untuk berguguran kembali. Tertiup pelan, terbang terbawa hembusan angin yang lembut. Wangi musim gugur kini menyapa indera penciumanmu, membuatmu merasa sejuk sekaligus resah. Kau benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan guguran daun-daun itu, yang—menurutmu—hanya akan mengotori rambut gelapmu, dan sedikit mengacaukan _style _rambutmu yang telah kau tata semenarik mungkin—meski terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan sehari-harimu.

Kala itu musim gugur, musim yang sama dengan sekarang. Dahulu kau pernah menikmati musim gugurmu di bawah siraman daun _maple _yang telah kering. Menyamankan diri di atas bangku taman Rumah Sakit tempatmu menetap selama tiga bulan—menjalani masa penyembuhanmu. Kau hanya bersandar, memandang kosong ke depan—tabu bagimu melirik ke samping. Sebab begitu kau melirik, matamu tak akan rela melepas pandangan darinya. Benar, 'kan?

Di musim gugur yang kau nanti-nanti ini, akhirnya kau diberi amanat juga oleh atasanmu—mendapat promosi yang selama ini kau kejar. Ya, kau sekarang telah sukses—dengan karir yang melejit pesat sejak tahun pertama kau masuk. Kau tak lagi hidup seperti dulu—melakukan pekerjaan kotor demi menyambung nyawamu. Tidak, sekarang kau sudah jauh berbeda. Kau telah mapan—di usiamu yang terbilang masih cukup muda.

Tanpa sadar, bibirmu mengulum seulas senyum tipis—begitu manik kelammu menangkap bayangan gedung bercat putih itu. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, kau langsung mempercepat laju sedan hitammu—tak sabar ingin bergegas masuk ke sana.

Kaki-kakimu mengayun dengan langkah terburu-buru melintasi koridor yang cukup senggang itu. Mengabaikan suster-suster yang sempat berhenti di tengah jalan akibat terpesona pada dirimu, mengabaikan pasien-pasien yang berseliweran di sisi kiri-kanan koridor, mengabaikan ketegangan yang melandamu, mengabaikan deru jantungmu yang memburu, mengabaikan—rasa tak sabar yang menghantuimu.

TAP

Langkahmu terhenti, napasmu sedikit tersenggal. Kau mencengkram erat udara kosong di dekat kepalan tanganmu. Rahangmu mengeras, tubuhmu pun ikut mematung seolah dikutuk menjadi batu—berdiri diam tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

Detik seakan tertahan, begitu pula dengan napasmu. Perasaan kosong melanda kalbumu. Otakmu berpikir cepat, memaksa kepalamu agar menoleh kiri-kanan guna mencari sosok yang kau rindukan itu.

Nihil. Taman itu kosong melompong—tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya guguran daun _maple _kering yang berlomba-lomba melompat dari dahannya dan suara desiran angin yang lembut—membelai mesra wajah rupawanmu yang sirat akan raut kekecewaan. Kau ... sepertinya telah terlambat.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kau akan menjalani perawatan di sini selama tiga bulan. Setelahnya, kau akan mengikuti sidang dan menetap di penjara. Jangan berbuat bodoh, sayangi nyawamu."_

Kalimat mengancam yang terlontar dari bibir petugas kepolisian yang kala itu melarikanmu ke Rumah Sakit masih berdengung-dengung di telingamu.

Seperti katanya, kau akan menetap di sini selama tiga bulan. Barulah setelah itu kau akan menjalani sidang perdanamu dan mendapat ganjaran setimpal akibat perbuatanmu. Membobol sistem keamanan sebuah perusahaan teknologi terkemuka—dengan bayaran sangat tinggi yang membuatmu tergiur setengah mati.

Sayangnya, kau bertindak gegabah kala itu—terlalu menganggap remeh _security sistem _mereka. Sekarang lihat akibatnya? Meski kau memang sukses mencuri data-data penting yang diminta _client_-mu, tapi mereka juga berhasil melacak jejakmu, menemukan tempat persembunyianmu selama ini dan mengirim sejumlah pasukan elit kepolisian untuk menangkapmu.

Kau sendiri paham, namamu—yang tentu saja sengaja kau samarkan—sudah lumayan melambung. Dan kenyataan itu membuatmu merasa di atas angin hingga tidak cukup berhati-hati mengerjakan misi rahasiamu itu.

Malam itu kau tertangkap. Mendapat satu tembakan timah panas di bahu kananmu akibat refleksmu yang hendak melawan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk siuman saat itu. Dan begitu kau tersadar, kau sudah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang menguarkan aroma obat. Rumah Sakit—itu yang kau tahu.

Seminggu menghabiskan waktu di kamar inap membuat kejenuhanmu menjadi tak tertahankan lagi. Infusmu belum bisa dilepas, meski sudah dua kali kau menjalani tranfusi darah. Entahlah, kau merasa bodoh sekaligus pasrah. Mati ditangan para polisi memang menjijikkan, tapi tertangkap dan harus menjalani serentetan prosesi seperti ini juga tak kalah menjijikkannya.

Tak punya pilihan lain, kau pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus takdir saja. Mungkin ada hikmah di balik tindak kejahatanmu yang telah terungkap ini—mungkin dan semoga.

Kau berjalan melewati koridor, membuat beberapa suster merona akibat ketampananmu—yang meski terlihat sedikit pucat dengan hanya mengenakan piyama garis-garis yang acak-acakan. Tangan kananmu menyeret tiang infus yang terpasang di nadi kirimu dengan santai—mengacuhkan segala pandangan berbeda-beda yang kau dapatkan.

Kau tahu ada yang mengawasimu di sini—dan kau juga tahu sebenarnya kau tidak diperkenankan untuk berkeliaran bebas seperti ini. Tapi, masa bodoh. Kau sudah tidak betah memandangi dinding putih tanpa noda di kamarmu—kau harus menemukan warna lain selain putih.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Seorang pria berpakaian kemeja santai menahan sebelah bahumu—yang tidak terluka—dengan tiba-tiba. Kau menghentikan langkahmu, menoleh, lalu melempar kalimat perdanamu sejak dirimu dirawat di sini dengan santai.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

.

Saat itulah kali pertama kau melihatnya. Raut wajah damainya yang sedang memejamkan mata sembari menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ya, kau mengakuinya—ia memang cantik. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan piyama Rumah Sakit garis-garis yang sama denganmu—duduk sendirian dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Langkahmu terhenti dengan sendirinya. Bunyi decitan tiang infus yang sejak tadi kau bawa-bawa juga hilang tanpa bekas. Waktumu seakan terhenti, manikmu tak ingin berkompromi—terus menatap lekat gadis yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bawah guguran daun _maple _itu. Berkedip pun kau tak sudi—tidak, _moment _ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, memasang telapak tangannya guna menadah daun-daun _maple _kering yang tak henti-hentinya gugur itu. Matanya terbuka, memandang lurus ke arah depan sambil masih memetakan senyum tipisnya. Kau ikut tersenyum—melihat pemandangan menyejukkan yang dilatari _view _matahari terbenam itu. Kaki-kakimu berjalan, hendak menghampiri figur perempuan yang telah berhasil membuatmu tertegun begitu lama.

TAP

Langkahmu terhenti. Pelan-pelan kau meletakkan tiang infusmu di sisi tubuhmu yang masih berdiri kaku di dekat gadis itu. Kau menatapnya lekat. Berharap ia akan menoleh dan menghadiahimu seulas senyuman manis.

Namun, tidak. Gadis itu tetap duduk di tempatnya. Tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris _emerald_-nya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Kau ikut melihat ke atas—rimbunan dedaunan pohon _maple _yang telah kecoklatan menyapamu.

"Apa dedaunannya masih banyak?"

Terperanjak sesaat, kau melirik kiri-kanan. Mencoba mencari orang lain di sekitar sana—kau ragu ia benar-benar berbicara padamu.

"Hei? Kau dengar aku, 'kan? Aku bertanya, apa dedaunannya masih banyak?"

Gadis itu mengulang kalimat tanyanya lagi, masih sambil menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap lurus sumber gugurnya dedaunan _maple _tersebut. Dan kau hanya terdiam, menukikkan sebelah alismu dengan heran. Merasa pertanyaan gadis itu begitu aneh dan ... sebenarnya tak perlu kau jawab—toh ia sedang memandangi rimbunan daun pohon _maple _di atas kepala kalian sekarang.

Barulah sedetik kemudian kau tersadar. Gadis cantik itu tidak sedang berbasa-basi—alih-alih bercanda. Ia serius. Bertanya dengan senyum berharap meski tak memandangmu sekilas pun.

"Hn, masih sangat banyak."

.

.

Pertama kali kalian bertemu, kau begitu terpesona padanya. Pada siluetnya yang kau pandangi sembunyi-sembunyi dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Pada kelembutan sikapnya yang terlihat, sorotan mata _emerald_-nya, dan helaian merah mudanya yang kerap kali dibelai-belai sang angin.

Tapi, semuanya luntur dalam sekejap mata. Begitu kau terduduk di sampingnya, melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan padanya—pada gadis yang tersenyum hangat padamu. Ya, ia sedang tersenyum padamu—meski tidak benar-benar melihat ke arahmu. Kau tahu itu ... dia—

"Kau pasien baru di sini?"

"Hn, baru satu minggu."

"Aa~ pantas saja."

"Kau ... memangnya sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Aku?" Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, kaki-kakinya ia ayunkan maju-mundur. "Lima tahun." Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Aneh rasanya berbicara tanpa saling tatap satu sama lain—pengecualian untukmu yang sejak tadi menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. "Ahya, namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan saat kau menyambut uluran tangannya. Kau yakin, ini pertama kalinya kau pernah menggenggam tangan sehangat dan selembut ini.

.

.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang cerewet—ceria. Ia selalu mendominasi percakapan senja kalian—di bawah guguran daun _maple _pada kursi taman kayu itu.

Caranya tertawa, tersenyum, terkikik—dan lainnya, terlihat benar-benar alami. Ya, dia punya beragam ekspresi yang tak kau miliki—kau memang terlalu kaku untuk itu. Dia bisa membuatmu terhibur setiap hari—cukup hanya dengan saling bertukar kata selama satu jam setengah dengan bertahtakan kursi kayu langganan kalian.

Entah sudah berapa senja yang kau bunuh bersama gadis di sebelahmu itu—kau pun tak tahu. Itu tak penting, selama kau masih merasa betah menemaninya di sana. Bibir tipismu melengkung, ikut tersenyum menyaksikan tawa lebarnya sesaat yang lalu. Terkadang kau heran mengapa ia mudah sekali tertawa—apalagi jika kau sedang menceritakan pengalaman masa kecilmu dahulu.

"Jadi, di mana Itachi-_nii _sekarang?"

Kau terdiam, termakan sedih dari dalam ulu hatimu. "Dia sudah tenang. Sekarang aku tidak punya keluarga lagi."

Senyumnya yang mengembang lebar luntur seketika. Kau dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana syoknya ia begitu mendengar kejujuran dari ucap katamu tadi. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke arahmu—meraba-raba kursi taman itu.

Kau mengerti kehendaknya. Perlahan, kau meraih jemari-jemarinya—dan ia balas menggenggam tanganmu erat. "Aku mengerti rasanya." Ia tertunduk, genggamannya sedikit bergetar. "Orang tuaku meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan mobil saat kami sedang berlibur. Aku tak punya sanak saudara lagi, beruntung masih ada warisan yang tertinggal untuk membiayai pengobatanku di sini." Ia tersenyum tipis, manis meski terlihat miris.

Kau merasa senasib dengannya—sama-sama kehilangan keluarga. Hatimu ikut tersentil mendengar kisahnya tadi. Mengikuti insting, kau menggeser dirimu merapat ke arahnya—mempertipis jarak yang semula memisahkan kalian. Kau genggam erat tangannya, menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketegaran. Dalam diam, ia menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di pundakmu—tak ada kata yang meluncur lagi dari bibirnya. Tak ada _emerald_ redupnya—tapi kau yakin, ia sangat rapuh.

Guguran daun _maple _kambali menjadi saksi bisu kalian, ketika matahari perlahan tergelincir turun dan deru napasnya sudah terdengar teratur. Kau balas menyandarkan kepalamu di pucuk kepalanya, sebelum mengecup sayang helaiannya—membiarkan wangi musim seminya berbaur dengan wangi musim gugur di sekelilingmu.

.

.

"Kau belum pernah bercerita, sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Satu bulan sebelum kau dibebaskan dari jeratan bau obat Rumah Sakit, Sakura bertanya antusias padamu. Kalian duduk berduaan lagi, ditemani dengan guguran dedaunan yang mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik tiap kali tertiup dan terbawa angin.

Suasana hatimu memang perlahan membaik, kau bahkan sampai lupa pada persoalan hukum yang menjeratmu—ah, kuatnya efek gadis musim semi itu pada dirimu. Dan sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk jujur, kau pun menyimpulkan demikian.

"Luka tembak, di bahu kanan."

Bukannya berniat merahasiakan sisanya, tapi saat ini kau hanya hendak melihat reaksinya dulu terhadap jawabanmu tadi. Kau mengamati mimik wajahnya baik-baik—yang pasti disadarinya. Ya, ia memang sangat peka.

Keningnya mengerut turun, pandangannya meredup, dan wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Mendadak ia bangkit, jantungmu melonjak kencang—seolah melompat terjun dari tempatnya. Kau pikir ia akan takut padamu—luka tembak itu bukan luka yang didapat dari perkara yang ringan. Kau paham ia gadis yang cerdas, pasti ia telah menduga dirimu adalah seorang penjahat yang berurusan dengan polisi.

Kau tak ikhlas, memang—jika ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu. Karena itu kau berusaha keras mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya—dari punggungnya yang masih berdiri diam.

"Maaf," pinta Sakura, membalik punggung dan bergeser tepat di hadapanmu—ia sudah hapal di luar kepala sisi tempatmu menyamankan diri di bangku taman itu. Tangannya terulur, hendak meraihmu—yang bergegas kau sambar dan kau letakkan di sisi kanan pipimu. Tangannya halus seperti yang kau ingat, hangat dan sangat ampuh membuatmu merasa nyaman. "Aku pasti sudah menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau lukamu ada di bahu kanan," cicitnya tertunduk—malu dan grogi. Ia tak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali ia bersandar di bahu kananmu.

Kau tak menjawab, dan kau tahu ia memang tak menunggu jawabanmu—karena perlakuanmu yang mendekapnya erat seperti sekarang ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi sekedar jawaban.

.

.

Kau menceritakan semuanya padanya. Masa lalumu yang berat, kehidupan menyedihkan yang memaksamu menjadi seorang penjahat dalam bayangan. Tapi, bukannya takut, ia malah merasa senang mendengar penjelasanmu—tentu, ia senang karena kau percaya padanya. Hei, kau bukan orang yang mudah membagi kisah hidupmu pada orang lain, bukan?

"Aku percaya Sasuke-_kun _bisa sukses suatu saat nanti."

Dan saat itulah kau berjanji, kau akan sukses—di dunia barumu yang lebih cerah. Kau ... akan membuktikan itu padanya, kesuksesanmu—yang ia yakini akan tercapai.

.

.

"Apa ... tidak bisa ditunda lagi?"

Senja terakhir kalian, di kursi taman yang sama, dengan bayangan _sunset _yang sama, dan guguran daun dari pohon _maple _raksasa yang sudah mulai gundul. Kau menggeleng pelan, mengusap pipinya hati-hati seraya melukis baik-baik figurnya dalam benakmu.

Kau teringat, awal dirimu masuk di Rumah Sakit ini—awal kau tertangkap. Saat itu kau tidak punya tujuan, matamu telah tertutupi kelabu. Bahkan semangat hidup pun kau tak punya. Kau hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di penjara—malas eksis di dunia luar lagi.

Tapi, pikiran-pikiran dangkalmu itu seketika sirna, begitu sosok perempuan itu muncul di hadapanmu. Ia hanya perempuan buta. Pelukis yang harus rela mengubur mimpinya dikarenakan cacat yang ia derita sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kau tak pernah punya mimpi seperti itu, jadi kau tak tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya jika mimpimu tak dapat kau raih—sentuh pun mustahil.

Menjadi seorang pelukis dengan mata yang tak dapat melihat dengan normal memang tidak masuk akal. Meski gadis itu percaya ia dapat melakukannya. Hampir tiap hari ia bergulat dengan kanvas putih dan _pallet _warnanya. Menghabiskan hari-harinya yang membosankan dengan berkeliling di Rumah Sakit sembari membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rupa tempat yang ia huni itu. Berkeliaran, menunggu musim berganti sambil menghabiskan senja di kursi taman.

Saat musim gugur, ia akan duduk di sana—menikmati helaian daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya. Suster-suster memberinya saran agar menikmati senja di sudut taman itu, karena pemandangannya yang indah—meski sekali pun ia belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dalam hati ia melukiskan semuanya matang-matang—bagaimana rupa kursi yang selalu ditempatinya, motif baju-baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Ia menikmati kebutaan yang dideritanya dengan melukis sekitarnya menjadi lebih indah dalam imajinasinya—ia bebas melakukannya, toh ia adalah seorang seniman yang berbakat.

Kau berubah, seiring dengan intensitas pertemuanmu dengannya. Banyak hal dari dirinya yang membuat matamu terbuka—melihat sekitar dengan lebih teliti. Ia mengajarimu banyak hal, menguraikan keindahan dunia yang tak pernah kau sadari dan peduli.

Namun, kini realita menyapamu kembali—jeruji penjara menantimu. Jujur, kau merasa sangat berat meninggalkan tempat ini besok. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya telah diputuskan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah terus menatap ke depan—berpegang teguh pada takdirmu.

"Aku akan sukses. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kuharap kau bisa bersabar menungguku."

Dan ciuman pertamamu itu menjadi perpisahan termanis yang pernah kau alami. Kecupan singkat dan lembut—mewakili segala tangis dan ungkapan cinta yang tak sanggup kau utarakan.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ini adalah minggu terakhir musim gugur, hari yang sama ketika kau diseret paksa ke penjara. Kau dijatuhi hukuman pidana tiga tahun, dengan berbagai pertimbangan hakim yang mengadilimu saat itu. Hari-harimu di balik jeruji besi itu kau jalani dengan biasa saja, terasa cukup lama memang—tapi tak masalah bagimu.

Begitu kau telah diperbolehkan keluar menghirup udara bebas, saat itulah kau hendak menemuinya dengan segera—memeluknya erat guna menebus segala rasa rindumu padanya. Tapi, lagi-lagi—pikiran rasionalmu mencegah. Tak mungkin kau menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gelandangan, pengangguran sekaligus mantan narapidana. Tidak—itu sangat memalukan.

Jadi kau memutuskan hal lain, mencari kesuksesan yang pernah kau janjikan padanya. Mewujudkan keinginannya—kesuksesanmu. Diam-diam kau mulai merancang masa depan kalian. Ketika kau sukses kelak, kau ingin membeli _apartement _yang nyaman untuk kalian tinggali. Ya, kau akan membawanya keluar dari Rumah Sakit, membiarkannya bebas berkeliling kesana-kemari dengan penjagaan khusus olehmu—mengerti betul akan sikapnya yang tak bisa diam dan sangat cinta alam.

Pun Sakura sebenarnya sangat suka semua musim—jadi sudah pasti kalian akan bersenang-senang tiap pekan. Ia suka ber-_hanami _di musim semi. Suka berlibur ke pantai di musim panas. Terlebih menghabiskan musim gugur dengan suara gemericik daun. Dan jangan lupakan musim dingin, Sakura sangat suka salju yang turun di hari pertama musim dingin—sebab ia gampang sakit setelah memasuki pertengahan musim.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang gampang beradaptasi. Ia bahkan bisa meninggalkan jejak yang begitu berbekas di hatimu—padahal kalian baru saling kenal selama tiga bulan. Singkat, tapi sangat berarti. Kau selalu tersenyum dalam hati tiap kali mengingat dirinya, rasanya hatimu ikut menghangat. Kau sendiri tak tahu entah sejak kapan segala hal tentang Sakura membuatmu kecanduan seperti ini—bahkan sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Tepat ketika angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin bersemilir mengusik rambut depanmu yang sebatas pipi, kenyataan seakan menghempaskanmu kembali ke tanah.

Jadi ... di mana ia sekarang? Jujur, kau sangat kecewa karena tak mampu menemukan eksistensinya di Rumah Sakit. Resepsionis bilang Sakura sudah mendapat donor mata dua tahun yang lalu—dan ia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Kau sangat bersyukur atas kesembuhannya—akhirnya ia bisa melukis lagi. Niat awalmu yang ingin membawanya berobat ke luar negeri pun pupus sudah, tak masalah karena ia telah dicap sembuh. Hanya saja ... kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kau tersenyum kecut, mengamati guguran daun-daun _maple _di sekitarmu. Wajahmu terangkat, menengok ke atas—meniru tingkah gadis itu di hari pertama kalian bertemu.

BYUUURR

Ratusan helai dedaunan menyapamu telak begitu kau menengadahkan wajah. Gelagapan, kau pun buru-buru melompat dan menyingkirkan tumpukan dedaunan kering itu dari wajahmu—kau merasa sangat kotor sekarang. Bibir tipismu berdecak sebal, siapa yang berani mengerjaimu tadi?

"Kau terlihat sangat serius melamun~" Kekehan tawa yang ringan mengalun, membuat sekujur tubuhmu menegang.

Suara itu. Kau kenal baik suara itu.

Kepalamu menoleh ke belakang, menyorot baik-baik gadis cantik yang sedang memasang tampang tengil dengan dua jari yang membentuk huruf 'V' tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk—ia terlihat enggan mendekat karena takut kau akan marah.

Bibirmu tersenyum—menyeringai. Kau abaikan beberapa potong daun yang masih tersangkut di rambutmu, mengabaikan pakaianmu yang sedikit kotor, mengabaikan—perutmu yang terasa dikerubungi kupu-kupu.

Perempuan itu berhenti tertawa, ia berkedip cepat dan mulai terlihat salah tingkah akibat tatapanmu yang terlalu intens. Cepat-cepat ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain, sebelum wajahnya semakin merona karena dipandangi terus olehmu.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu," gerutunya pelan, masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kau tersenyum puas dalam hati. Kaki-kakimu beranjak, menapak dedaunan kering di atas tanah yang mengeluarkan suara 'krek' menggemaskan tiap kali kena injak sepatumu. Gadis yang menjahilimu itu kini terlihat semakin gugup, ia mundur dengan langkah takut-takut—meski berhasil kau gagalkan dengan tatapan tajammu yang mengunci _emerald _indahnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Kau melafalkan namanya, membuatnya terbelalak heran seraya menatapmu—yang kini telah berdiri sempurna di depannya—dengan sejuta harap.

Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kau tersenyum tampan. Tingkahmu tetap tenang terkendali meski hatimu melonjak girang, tak sia-sia kau menunggunya di sini sejak tadi. Tak sia-sia kau percaya bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini—kau tak salah pilih hari untuk berkunjung rupanya.

Kau menatap _emerald_-nya dalam-dalam. Senyum kemenangan masih terpeta di bibirmu. "Sering, setiap senja ... di bawah guguran daun _maple _yang telah kering."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

U,U ini aneeeeh T3T *gelindingan* maafmaafmaaf~ ini fic lama yang baru bisa nekat dipublish soalnya, bikinnya aja pas lagi gaada kerjaan nunggu semester baru mulai :''3

Fic ini sebagai permintaan maafku untuk minggu-minggu kedepannya T^T SAYA HIATUS LAGI, SODARA-SODARA! *injek capslock* W(AW)

Bahkan fic collabku dengan mmas Himhim susah diapdet juga ;A; Sekali lagi maaf *sungkemman* ToT

RL menantiku, aktivitasku lagi padat-padatnya, tiap hari mesti pergi pagi pulang malam ;_; #udahnak

Doain yaa semuanya lancar biar bisa cepet-cepet kelar dan balik lagi ke ffn X''D

**NB: **Dilarang protes mengenai masa penyembuhan Sasuke di RS yang memakan waktu 3 bulan :v dan jangan protes tentang hukuman pidana tiga taunnya :v #dasar

Makasih telah berkunjung~

RnR jika berkenan ^^

Arigatou :)

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ini siapa?" Berkonsentrasi penuh selama dua menit lamanya membuat sepasang manik _onyx_-mu jenuh, sedikit berkedut tak suka karena tidak mampu mengobservasi secara maksimal figur wajah seorang laki-laki yang terlukis elok di kanvas putih milik gadis musim semimu itu.

Sebaliknya, Sakura justru tertawa lebar-lebar menyaksikan wajah keherananmu—yang dari sudut pandanganya terlihat begitu lucu. Pelan-pelan gadis itu beranjak mendekatimu, memposisikan lukisannya tepat di sebelah kananmu lalu mengamati kalian berdua secara bergantian.

Kau hanya diam saja, membiarkan _emerald_-nya sibuk menjelajahi wajahmu dengan jari telunjuk yang ia ketuk-ketukkan di bibirnya. Gadis itu terlihat serius, sangat serius mengamati lukisannya sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan dirimu yang kini telah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Satu detik, kau ikut memandangi lukisan lamanya yang baru saja ia perlihatkan padamu tadi. Rambut biru dongker mencuat ke atas, mata _onyx_ setajam elang, hidung mancung, bibir yang tersenyum tipis, kulit yang sedikit pucat—tak ada yang salah, sebenarnya. Karya Sakura sudah sesuai dengan intruksimu kala itu, sewaktu ia bertanya tetang ciri-ciri fisikmu yang tak mampu ia tangkap secara visual. Semuanya ... seharusnya cocok, hanya saja—

"Ternyata memang benar-benar tidak mirip~" Tawa Sakura kembali pecah, membahana—membuat kupingmu mengeluh minta ampun. Kau mundur selangkah, sesuai arahan sepasang kuping bijakmu. "Seharusnya aku tidak melukis sambil mendengarkan _ost Dragon Ball_."

Dan yang dapat kau lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah, bergegas-gegas menyingkirkan lukisan 'dirimu' yang lebih mirip dengan 'Vegeta' itu sejauh mungkin—sebelum gadismu kehabisan kotak ketawanya.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Maaf untuk omake yang kurang memuaskan :)

Sayonara~ X3


End file.
